Kozuki Momonosuke
Momonosuke is the son of Kinemon. He was kidnapped by Caesar Clown to be used in experiments on Punk Hazard. Appearance Momonosuke's human appearance matches the stereotype of all samurai found in ancient Japan, with a black topknot. As a dragon, his appearance is much similar to an Eastern dragon. Personality Momonosuke has a prideful and stubborn personality, as he was unwilling to communicate with the other children due to his status as a samurai nor eat any of the food they offered him. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Mononosuke ate Vegapunk's man-made Zoan-type Devil Fruit that was considered a failure. It transformed him into a serpentine dragon which allows him to fly (actually, he created several clouds and he climbed to the sky by grab them). However, as he has only eaten this fruit recently, he does not seem to have much control over it yet, as he did not even know he could switch forms until Luffy told him. It is also possible though, that he has no control over his power because the fruit was artificial and a failure. History Past Monmonosuke was kidnapped from his home, before being smuggled onto a boat and taken to Punk Hazard where he was placed in the Biscuits Room with the rest of the children. Despite the other children's kindness to him by offering him food and candy, he refused to take "another's charity" and told no one his name. Sometime after sneaking out of the Biscuits Room, he had wandered into the "secret room" which in reality was Vegapunk's old office. There he saw the scientist's man-made Devil Fruit inside of a glass display case. Due to hunger he smashed open the case and ate the fruit. Soon after, a little girl found him inside the room and talked to him upon entering. Momonosuke told her that he needed to escape and that he had something he needed to accomplish. He listened to her as she talked though, until they heard guards coming. She ran away to hide after telling Momonosuke to do the same. By the time the guards get there, Momonosuke underwent an unconscious transformation, turning into a dragon. After escaping the guards, he later saw his reflection and upon realizing that he was the dragon, screamed in shock and continued to run away. Running by Caesar Clown's office, Momonosuke overheard the deranged scientist talking about the newest batch of children and how they were only good for about five years of experiments, after which they would die. He was going to warn the other children, but he thought to wait in the garbage dump where he ended up becoming trapped. Punk Hazard Arc He later meets Monkey D. Luffy after he also fell into garbage dump. Despite the pirate appearing to recognize his name, Momonosuke believes that Luffy must be asking for someone else as they had never met and to stop drooling. He then tells Luffy that he would rather eat him himself. His stomach then growls and he admits that he has been fasting for ten days. After Momonosuke tells him his back story, a visibly angry Luffy asks Momonosuke to grab onto him as he plans on getting out of the garbage dump. He is relieved with what Luffy said and thought that it means Luffy is not a pirate. However, Momonosuke suddenly has a hallucination involving Donquixote Doflamingo and starts to fly. Luffy grabs onto him as he flies upward. References Site Navigation de:Momonosuke Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Punk Hazard Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Children